SpongeBob SquarePants: SuperSponge/2001 Archive Discs
SpongeBob SquarePants: SuperSponge had its development assets released after the developers, Climax Group, shut down their studios. When their assets were sold among them were 2 backup discs of the SuperSponge development environment, which includes some interesting things. We probably can't document everything, but we'll try to. The archive includes programs, screenshots, concept art, prototypes and lots of other things that weren't included in the final game. Disc 1 *'Script format.xls' - I can't open this currently so for now I'll mark this as unknown. *'Search Results for sponge bob.mht' - Some search results saved, can be opened in Internet Explorer. !ARchive CD 4 Final Delivery Inside the folder is two files, How to Build.txt and SpongeBob.exe. SpongeBob.exe decompiles the entire game allowing the person to view the source code while How to Build.txt tells the reader how to build the game. !Attention This contains many files, judging from the file name, needed attention. *Some concept art. *Two elderly fish that are inappropriately named old bastard.jpg and old bitch.jpg, along with a person named kid2_dead.jpg, a model of a robot shark, and a picture of what seems to be a really old version of the game named Map test.JPG. The third image can be seen above. SuperSponge Archives "Old Bastard".jpg|Old Bastard SuperSponge Archives "Old Bitch".jpg|Old Bitch SuperSponge Archives "Kid2_Dead".jpg|Kid2_Dead SuperSponge Archives SharkSub.jpg|"Sharksub" SuperSponge Archives Acrid Area Concept Art.jpg|Acrid Area SuperSponge Archives Fairground Concept Art.jpg|Fairground SuperSponge Archives Ghosttrain Trap Door Concept Art.jpg|Ghost Train Door SuperSponge Archives Rock Tunnel Concept Art.jpg|Rock Tunnel SuperSponge Archives Jellyfields 1-3.JPG|Jellyfields 1-3 (Rock in the Archive) SuperSponge Archives Sunken Wreck Concept Art.jpg|Sunken Wreck SuperSponge Archives Thermal Tunnel 1-4.jpg|Thermal Tunnel 1-4 SuperSponge Archives Tunnel Entrance.jpg|Tunnel Entrance Backup This folder contains many art and sound assets. Bug AVI This contains three videos, which were used to tell the developers what to fix. SuperSponge Archive bug671.avi|bug671.avi SuperSponge Archives bug673.avi|bug673.avi SuperSponge Archives SpongeBob bug 518|SpongeBob bug 518.avi Finished Levels This folder contains concept art for parts of levels up to Chapter 6, along with some for cutscenes. SuperSponge Archives Jellyfields_-Boss.gif|Jellyfields Arena SuperSponge Archives shark-arena.gif|Shark Arena SuperSponge Archives Whale_Boss.gif|Whale Arena SuperSponge Archives Flydutch-arena.gif|Flying Dutchman Arena SuperSponge Archives Flydutch-arena.gif|Dogfish Arena SuperSponge Archives Jelly-Fields_00.gif|First segment of Jellyfields 1-1 SuperSponge Archives Jelly-Fields_01.gif|Second segment of Jellyfields 1-1 SuperSponge Archives Jelly-Fields_02.gif|Third segment of Jellyfields 1-1 SuperSponge Archives Jelly-Fields_03.gif|Fourth segment of Jellyfields 1-1 SuperSponge Archives Jelly-Fields_04.gif|Fifth segment of Jellyfields 1-1 Fmv This part of the backup contains many FMV (full motion video) cutscenes, including the following: * The Climax logo, THQ logo and intro used in the final. * A trailer for the Rugrats in Paris movie, suggesting it was meant to appear as a bonus feature. SuperSponge Archives ClimaxPSX.AVI|ClimaxPSX.AVI SuperSponge Archives intro.AVI|intro.AVI SuperSponge Archives demo.AVI|demo.AVI SuperSponge Archives THQ Ani Logo.avi|THQ Ani Logo.avi Game Ref This contains many Genesis, NES and SNES games with emulators for each, suggesting they were inspired by many other games. Not only that, there's a compressed archive dedicated to Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island, suggesting that was a massive influence. MaxArt This folder is interesting in that it contains a bunch of 3D models for objects that are 2D sprites in the final game. It also has an image called screen 04.bmp, which is a screenshot of an extremely old version of the game. Map_test.bmp from above can also be found, along with some AVI videos of early GBA sprites, and some screenshot of a developer(s) working on some levels. As an additional note, some of these early models were used in early builds of the game. (see below) Early Models SuperSponge Archives Spongey.png|SpongeBob SuperSponge Archives Patrick.png|Patrick SuperSponge Archives Squidward.png|Squidward SuperSponge Archives Krusty.png|Mr. Krabs SuperSponge Archives Sandy.png|Sandy SuperSponge Archives Plankton.png|Plankton SuperSponge Archive MermaidMan.png|Mermaid Man SuperSponge Archives BarnacleBoy.png|Barnacle Boy SuperSponge Archives Gary.png|Gary SuperSponge Archives Caterpillar.png|Caterpillar Enemy SuperSponge Archives GiantWorm.png|Giant Worm Enemy SuperSponge Archives Neptune.png|Neptune (NOTE: He wasn't included in the final game) SuperSponge Archives FunHouse.png|Fun House SuperSponge Archives Bargn-mart.png|Barg'N Mart SuperSponge Archives Bikinbus.png|Bus SuperSponge Archives bus stop.png|Bus Stop SuperSponge Archives clock.png|Krusty Krab Clock SuperSponge Archives Juice Bar.png|Juice Bar SuperSponge Archives Magicshop.png|Magic Shop SuperSponge Archives Plant.png|Plant Other (WIP) *There's three images in Disc 2 named 'Naughty00.jpg,' 'Naughty01.jpg' and 'Naughty02.jpg,' which can be viewed in censored form at ''The Cutting Room Floor''. ** The first one has SpongeBob performing an, 'intimate' act on Patrick. ** The second one is Patrick doing a similar thing to Sandy. ** The third one has SpongeBob looking like a ruthless leader. *A 'Nickelodeon' folder with many interesting things: **The folder contains various assets from the first 2 seasons, suggesting Nickelodeon sent them assets to design the game. **A folder named 'SpongeBoy,' which was SpongeBob's original name. Sadly, the folder is empty. **A folder named 'SBSP (TV grabs),' containing various screenshots from various episodes. **A folder halariously named 'New SBSP Like We Care.' *51 prototypes of the PlayStation game and 5 prototypes of the GBA game were found. *A document named 'SpongeBob Shit List.doc," containing a seemingly disappointed developer critizing many parts of the game and how it could be improved. *3D Models for objects that are 2D sprites in the final game, including SpongeBob. Category:SuperSpongeArchives Category:SpongeBob SquarePants games